Goryl... to będzie trudne wyzwanie
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 6 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy pokaz frajerów... tzn. talentów xD Arkady znalazł nową ofiarę: Isabellę. W tym odcinku Nikita nie wkurzał najbardziej -> Coś nowego. A to wszystko sprawka... Nicholasa! Na konkursie talentów wygrały Krokodyle, a Bobry spodziewanie wykopali Nicholasa do domu. Zostało ich tylko 18! A teraz czas na kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Poranek na wyspie (Lato) Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Chłopaków Nikita budował jakiś wynalazek. '''Andreas: '''Chyba pożałuję tego pytania, ale co robisz? '''Nikita: '''Destruktor całego Świata! Już tylko niewiele i wyrządzę czyste zło! :D Fatih wpycha Nikicie łyżkę swojego gulaszu. '''Fatih: '''Jedz, bo od głodu ci odbija xD Andreas również spróbował gulaszu Fatiha. '''Andreas: '''Ziom! Jak ty uzyskałeś taki niesamowity smak? :D '''Fatih: '''Połączyłem ze sobą kuchnię belgijską, włoską i boliwijską, dlatego wygląda tak egzotycznie. A jak smakuje? '''Andreas: '''Dobre. '''Nikita: '(fuu)! Chciałeś otruć osobę, która chce zniszczyć Świat?! (fuu)! '''Andreas: '''Ogarnij się... A poza tym widzieliście gdzie tego... eee... Arkadego? '''Fatih: '''Nie. '''Nikita: '''Czyni zło! Czyste zło Isabelli!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Fatih i Andreas pobiegli. Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Emily: '''To jak? Isa dobrze mówi o tym Arkadym. '''Tina: '''Emily wiesz? Przestań rządzić, bo nie wychodzi ci to. '''Manuela: '''I tak Isa dziś odpadnie :P '''Isabella: '''A zakład, że nie? ;D Manuela się na nią rzuciła. Nagle wchodzą Andreas i Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Isa wszystko ok!? Przyszliśmy cię uratować! '''Isabella: '''Jest ok, a przed kim? '''Andreas: '''Chyba fałszywy alarm. '''Fatih: '''To go tu nie ma? :O Po chwili Tina wyrzuciła Andreasa i Fatiha przez okno. ... '''Fatih: '''Mogliśmy to inaczej rozegrać. '''Andreas: '''Dopiero teraz to mówisz? Nagle przychodzi Arkady. '''Arkady: '''A więc spiskujecie przeciwko mnie! Gdy przegramy to ktoś z was wyleci ;D Poszedł. '''Andreas: '''Nie lubię go... Domek Bobrów - Pokój Dziewczyn Barbie płacze.' '''Judy: '''Czemu płaczesz? '''Barbie: '''Zagłosowałam na Nicholasa tylko dlatego, że zdradziła mnie z wilkiem... ale wciąż ją kocham :'( Jesteście źli! '''Tatiana: '''Aha... Nagle Barbie zaczęła rzucał wszystkim co miała pod ręką. '''Virag: Ta dziewczyna ma naprawdę coś z głową, ale nie jest najgorsza. Wiecie? Mam dla was radę - Zawsze ignorujcie takie osoby. xD Tatiana i Judy wyszły z pokoju. Zobaczyły Virag wiszącą do góry nogami na dachu. Tatiana: 'Co ty robisz? :) '''Judy: '''Jak tam na górze? :) '''Virag: '''Wyznaję zasadę, że gdy się wisi tak to widzi się więcej niż przeciętny człowiek. '''Tatiana: '''To o tam widzisz? '''Virag: '''Ja widzę wszystko :) '''Nikita: '''Witajcie idiotki! Może przyłączycie się do mnie, by wyrządzać zło? ;D '''Tatiana: '''Pokazać ci prawdziwe zło? ;) '''Nikita: '''Dajesz... Tatiana dała mu wpierdol. '''Nikita: '''Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tatiana: '''To było prawdziwe zło :) '''Judy: '''Też tak chcę Virag! :D Zrobiła sobie selfie na odwrót. Domek Bobrów - Pokój Chłopaków '''James: '''Uff! Ale tu gorąco! (otarł twarz chustą) '''Thomas: '''A kiedy śniadanie? '''James: '''Już, już... '''Thomas: '''Wiesz jaki jestem, gdy jestem głodny? ;D '''James: '(przełknął ślinę) Gotowe! '''Ben: '''Mi jak zwykle w małych ilościach, bo odchudzam się :) '''Markus: '''Ty się odchudzasz? ;D '''Ben: '''No. '''Markus: '''Ty się tak samo odchudzasz, jak ja jestem biedakiem xD '''Ben: '''Nie wyszło ci to xD '''Markus: '''Ale James -> Gotujesz fajnie :) '''James: '''Dzięki :) '''Patrick: '''Wiecie? Może wspólny męski sojusz? '''Thomas: '''Koleś... jak chcesz zawierać męski sojusz skoro jeden z nas to baba xD '''James: '''Chyba nie mówisz o mnie? Nicholas już odpadł przecież. xD '''Thomas: '''Tak? ;) Thomas podstawił mu haka. '''Thomas: '''Prawdziwy chłop zrobiłby unik :P '''James: '''Auć! Aha... '''James: Thomas chce mnie nauczyć tego czy po prostu robi ze mnie jaja? Hmmm... Chris: '''Zapraszam was na plażę! ;) Wyzwanie (Jesień) '''Chris: '''Witam Was na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! '''Fatih: '''Co robią tu goryle? '''Chris: '''Proszę mi nie przerywać! Będziecie dziś tresować goryle ;) '''Reszta: '''Nie! '''Thomas: '''Pojebało cię Chris? '''Chris: '''Jeszcze jeden taki tekst, a wylecisz ;D '''Thomas: '''Wali mnie to :P '''Chris: '''Będziecie tresować goryle na 5 sposobów: #Modlitwa (Nauczyć goryla najkrótszej i najłatwiejszej modlitwy chrześcijańskiej) xD #Gotowanie (Nauczyć goryla gotować) #Beat-box (Nauczyć goryla beat-boxingu) #Taniec w rytmie Italo-disco (Nauczyć goryla tańczyć) #Walka Bokserska (Nauczyć go technik boksu) '''Kinga: '''Będziemy sami dzielić się na sektory czy... '''Chris: '''Tak, ja was podzielę ;) '''Bobry #Modlitwa (James i Virag) #Gotowanie (Tatiana i Ben) #Beat-Box (Patrick i Judy) #Taniec (Barbie i Thomas) #Boks (Markus) Krokodyle #Modlitwa (Andreas i Fatih) #Gotowanie (Kinga i Nikita) #Beat-Box (Isabella i Arkady) #Taniec (Manuela i Emily) #Boks (Tina) Thomas: '''Co, kurwa!? To już James byłby lepszy. '''Nikita: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! '''Kinga: '''Z każdym trzeba pracować xD Andreas i Fatih przybili sobie pionę. '''Arkady: Mam pomysł ;) Chris: '''Każdy występ będę oceniać od 0 do 100! - żeby było ciekawie ;) Przed każdym występem 10 minut prób :) '''Uczestnicy: '''10 minut!? '''Chris: '''Tak. A co? Za dużo? Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''To można przystąpić do przygotowań - Rundy 1! Runda 1 - Przygotowania '''Bobry Virag: '''Czarna modlitwa... Goryl wziął Jamesa pod pachę. '''James: '''Virag! Zrób coś, bo mnie dusi! '''Virag: '''Goryl! Cisza... Goryl go puścił. '''Virag: '''Teraz powtarzaj po mnie... Virag zaczęła się modlić, a goryl zaczął powtarzać jej ruchy. '''James: '''Fajnie! A co ja mam zrobić? '''Virag: '''Zwabisz go na scenę... '''Virag: Będzie zabawnie.................................... :) James przełknął ślinę. Krokodyle Andreas: '''Módl się! Módl się! Dalej! Goryl puścił bąka. '''Andreas: '''Aha... '''Fatih: '''Mam pomysł! Może zamiast siłą zachęcimy go zabawą? ;) '''Andreas: '''Ok. Po chwili wzięli gitary i zaczęli grać i śpiewać. '''Andreas i Fatih: '''Zapamiętaj to! To cię nic nie kosztuje! Módl się! Módl się! Bo to do zabawy klucz! Módl się! Módl się! Bo to do zabawy klucz! Gorylowi się spodobało, więc zaczął tańczyć razem z nimi. '''Chris: '''Czas na występy! Runda 1 - Występy '''Bobry Chris: '''Czas na 1 rundę - Modlitwa ;) A zaczną Bobry! Nagle widać, jak goryl goni Jamesa. Nagle James zatrzymuje się na scenie, a goryl go bierze pod pachę. '''James: '''Pomocy!!! Pomocy!!! Chris i reszta się śmieją. '''Thomas: Hahaha xD Nagle przychodzi Virag. Virag: '''Goryl! Cisza... Goryl puszcza Jamesa. '''Virag: '''A teraz powtarzaj moje ruchy... Zaczęła się modlić, a goryl te ruchy powtórzył. '''Virag: '''Koniec przedstawienia... '''Chris: '''Wszystko było fajne :) Było śmiesznie, dobrze i perfekcyjnie! Ale dam 90/100 ponieważ James za głośno krzyczał xD '''Thomas: '''James -> Nieładnie. '''Krokodyle Chris: '''A teraz czas na Krokodyle! Goryl wchodzi na scenę. '''Fatih i Andreas: '''Dajesz! Po chwili goryl zaczął tańczyć. '''Andreas: '''Chwila! Co on robi? '''Fatih: '''Dobrze ci idzie! Tańczył, jak na próbie. A na koniec uderzył w scenę i sobie poszedł. '''Chris: '''I to miała być modlitwa? xD '''Fatih: '''Tak. To była taka taneczna modlitwa. '''Chris: '''Tak? xD Gdyby to była 4 runda to dostalibyście 100 punktów, ale to jest 1 Runda xDDDDDD Dostajecie 15 naciąganych punktów. '''Andreas: '''Lipa :( '''Krokodyle - 15 Bobry - 90 Runda 2 - Przygotowania Bobry Tatiana: 'To co mu damy do ugotowania? '''Ben: '''Najpierw trzeba go nauczyć! '''Tatiana: '''Ty to zrobisz xD '''Ben: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Tatiana: '''Bo jesteś do niego podobny... czekaj ;) ... (1 minuta później) Tatiana założyła na Bena kostium goryla. '''Tatiana: '''Gorylek -> Powtarzaj teraz co robi Twój brat xD Ben gotował białe kiełbaski. '''Ben: '(Ryczy)! Nagle goryl zaczął go naśladować. Wyjął swój garnek i zaczął robić to co Ben. A Tatiana zrobiła robiła im zdjęcia. 'Tatiana: '''Wyszliście romantycznie xD '''Goryl: '(Ryczy)! :D '''Krokodyle Kinga: '''Dobra. możesz podłączyć do niego to "złe" urządzenie, ale jeśli stanie mu się krzywda lub dostaniemy 0p. to masz ode mnie w ryj xD '''Nikita: '''Zło zawsze ma racje :P Podłączył do goryla urządzenie i goryl nagle zaczął gotować. '''Kinga: '''Wow! To działa... '''Nikita: '''Musi działać! Następny mój wynalazek zniszczy Świat! :D '''Kinga: '''Już to słyszałam (ziew) Runda 2 - Występy '''Bobry Chris: '''Zaczną Bobry! Na scenę wchodzi Ben w kostiumie goryla, a tuż za nim goryl. '''Chris: '''Który to ten prawdziwy? xD Nagle zaczął się występ. Ben zaczynał robić danie, a goryl go naśladował. Nagle danie trafił na stolik Chrisa. '''Tatiana: '''To jest biała kiełbasa z sosem grzybowym xD Chris spróbował. '''Chris: '''Pyszne :) I ogóle cały występ fajny. Coś mi brakowało w nim, dlatego... 90/100, ale to razem 180, więc good! '''Krokodyle Chris: '''A teraz goryl Krokodyli xD Widać sterującego gorylem Nikitę. '''Nikita: '''Gotuj! '''Thomas: '''Chujowy oszust! Używa wynalazku, by to robił! (fuu) '''Nikita: '''Zmiana planów! Najpierw zniszcz tego debila! Goryl pod wpływem Nikity biegnie w stronę Thomasa. Thomas się nie boi. Gdy się zbliżył do niego to walnął pięścią w urządzenie Nikity. '''Nikita: '''NIE!!! '''Kinga: '''Eh... żałosne. '''Chris: '''Nie było na temat, ale 5 mogę dać :P '''Nikita: '''Chodź do mnie mój goryli sługo! Goryl go powalił. Potem usiadł na jego łeb. I się zesrał. '''Goryl: '''Ach! :) '''Chris: '''A jaki łączny wynik? '''Bobry: 90+90=180 Krokodyle: 15+5=20 xD Runda 3 - Przygotowania Bobry Judy: '''Jaki słodziak :D '''Patrick: '''Jak myślisz? Kogo będzie bardziej słuchać? '''Judy: '''Nie wiem, ale wiem co na niego zadziała. :) Nauczyłam tak kotka i chyba na goryla zadziała podobnie. Rzuciła mu gitarę. '''Patrick: '''Co mam zagrać? '''Judy: '''Cokolwiek. Zaczął grać jakąś melodię. Do melodii Judy zaczęła jodłować. Gorylowi się to spodobało, więc zaczął beat-boksować. '''Patrick: '''Działa :) Judy i Patrick przybili pionę. '''Krokodyle Isabella: '''Hmmm... '''Arkady: '''Isa? '''Isabella: '''Nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj! '''Arkady: '''Wybacz mi za ten konkurs talentów :/ Czuję się z tym źle. :/ Poza tym mam pomysł, który wykonasz. '''Isabella: '''Dajesz? Arkady dał jej jakiś proszek. '''Arkady: '''Dzięki temu szybko nauczy się beat-boxingu ;) Isabella to powąchała. '''Isabella: '''Narkotyki? (please) Isabella kopnęła Arkadego w krocze. '''Arkady: '''BOLI!!! '''Isabella: '''Sama go nauczę ;D Ćwiczyła z gorylem swoim sposobem. - (ona klaskała, a on wydawał dźwięki) '''Isabella: '''Może się uda xD Runda 3 - Występy '''Bobry Chris: 'Zaczną, jak zwykle... Bobry! Po chwili wchodzą Patrick i Judy. A za nimi goryl. Po chwili Patrick zaczął grać, a Judy jodłować. Goryl pod ich wpływem zaczął wydawać dźwięki. (jednak owe dźwięki nie wychodziły z ust, ale z tyłka) '''Chris: '(fuu)!!! Dość! Przerwali. '''Chris: '''To było ohydne i złe! Jednak nie najgorsze, więc... 20/100. '''Judy: '''I tak fajnie :D '''Patrick: '''Trochę więcej mogłoby być xD '''Krokodyle Chris: '''A teraz... '''Arkady: '''Pochodzący z wielkiego stawu... Krokodyle! A dokładniej: Arcyksiążę Arkady z jego śmierdzącą służącą Isabellą! '''Isabella: '''Kubuś -> Walnij go w łeb! Goryl wykonał jej polecenie, a Arkady spadł ze sceny. '''Isabella: '''Bardzo ładnie xD A teraz rób co do ciebie należy ;) Goryl zaczął beat-boksować. Isabella mu do tego klaskała. Po chwili goryl wziął gitarę basową i zaczął do beat-boksu grać. Na koniec rozwalił gitarę. '''Thomas: '''WOW! 100/100! Nie ma innej opcji! No chyba, że Chris woli szpitalne widoki ;) '''Chris: '''Eee... nie xD Ale show było i fajnie się bawiłem. 100/100! '''Arkady: '''Która godzina już minęła? Eee... Ponownie dostał od goryla w łeb. I ponownie upadł. '''Chris: '''Ha! xD A oto ogólny wynik: '''Bobry: 180+20=200 Krokodyle: 20+100=120 Runda 4 - Przygotowania Bobry Thomas: '''Ej ty! Słuchaj mnie! '''Barbie: '''Jesteś zły więc NIE '''Thomas: '''JPRDL!!! To sam sobie poradzę! :P Puścił muzykę Italo-disco. I zaczął tłumaczyć gorylowi, jak tańczyć. '''Thomas: '''To będzie trudne... '''Krokodyle Emily: '''W aktorstwie taniec to podstawa, więc to nie powinno być trudne... a nauka również. '''Manuela: '''Aaaa!!!!! Goryl!!! Pomocy!!! '''Emily: '''Cicho, bo go zdenerwujesz. Po chwili goryl powalił Manuelę. '''Emily: '''Mówiłam :/ Emily weszła gorylowi na barana. Nagle zaczęła się muzyka. Zaczęła mu mówił coś do ucha. Nagle zaczęła nim poruszać w różne strony. Goryl to polubił. Runda 4 - Występy '''Bobry Chris: '''I zaczynamy od Bobrów :) Na scenę wszedł tylko Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Jebać to! Zeszedł ze sceny. (Śmiech)! '''Chris: '''0/100... no comment xD Thomas kopnął kosz. '''Krokodyle Chris: 'Może Krokodyle zaprezentują się lepiej xD Po chwili pojawił się goryl z Emily na baranach. '''Emily: '(Ryczy)!!!!! 'Reszta: '''Wow!!! '''Goryl: '(Ryczy)! Po chwili zaczęła się piosenka. Emily ją śpiewała gorylowi do ucha. A goryl do niej tańczył. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć razem z nimi. Na koniec Emily zrobiła szpagat. '''Thomas: '''Niezłe xD '''Chris: '''Na pierwszym planie miał być goryl, a nie ty Emily xD '''Emily: '''Coś mi się chyba popierniczyło xD '''Chris: '''Ale występ fajny... 80/100! '''Emily: '''SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Manuela: '''Zamknij mordę! -.- '''Chris: '''I tym samym mamy remis! 200 - 200!!! Teraz dopiero mówię, że ostatnia runda nie będzie na punkty. Wygra drużyna, której goryl wygra walkę! Ciekawie się robi ;D Trenerzy goryli: Tina (Krokodyle) i Markus (Bobry) mają wyzwanie. Runda 5 - Przygotowania '''Bobry Markus: '''Eh... '''Markus: Próbowałem już wszystkiego! A ten goryl wciąż nie ma ohoty na trening... chyba przeze mnie przegramy :/ A może? Markus: '''Gorylu -> Powiedz mi czy chcesz ćwiczyć? Goryl kiwa głową na "nie". '''Markus: '''Usiądź! Goryl usiadł. A potem Markus również usiadł. '''Markus: '''Wiesz przyjacielu? Jesteśmy tacy podobni. Ty masz milion bananów, ja mam milion dolarów... Ja chcę coś w życiu osiągnąć i ty również chcesz. Prawda? Goryl przytaknął. '''Markus: '''A co najważniejsze... ja mam marzenia i ty je masz również. I jeśli dasz z siebie wszystko na ringu to dostaniesz się do drogi realizacji swoich marzeń i następne milion bananów ;) Goryl się wzruszył. Markus dał mu chusteczkę, ale goryl zamiast niej oczyścił się Markusem. '''Krokodyle Tina wzięła goryla i zaczęła z nim ostro ćwiczyć. Goryl był zmotywowany jej treningiem i powtarzał jej każdy ruch. Na koniec samą Tinę znokautował. Tina: 'Auć! Tak trzymaj! :) Runda 5 - Występ '''Chris: '''Uwaga!!! Panie i Panowie!!! W prawym narożniku... Reprezentant Bobrów! Trenowany przez fajtłapę... Markusa ;) '''Markus: ':/ '''Chris: '''Goryl!!! (Brawa Bobrów)!!! '''Chris: '''A w lewym narożniku.... reprezentant Krokodyli! Trenowany przez... hmmm... Tinę xD '''Tina: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''Goryl - którego Isabella nazwała Kubusiem!!! '''Isabella: '''Bo mi tak powiedział. '''Arkady: '''Ta wariatka mówi, że jej tak powiedział!!! xD Po chwili Goryle zbliżyły się do siebie. '''Chris: '''Walkę czas zacząć! Chef walnął w gong. Walka zaczęła się od wymiany ciosów obu goryli. Przez minutę nic się nie działo poza łagodnymi ciosami i obroną. '''Tina: '''Rozwal go ziom! Po chwili goryl Krokodyli stał się bardzo energiczny i zaczął dominować nad tym od Bobrów. Następnie goryl Bobrów nie wiedział gdzie się znajduję. Nagle goryl drużyny Krokodyli powalił goryla Bobrów na ziemię. '''Reszta: '''O.! '''Chef: '''10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... '''Markus: '''Dawaj ziom! Uwierz w siebie!!! '''Chef: '''3... 2... Nagle zaskakująco goryl Bobrów wstał o własnych siłach. '''Chris: '''Walka jeszcze trwa! Goryl Krokodyli był gotowy znokautować goryla Bobrów. Jednak... Goryl Bobrów zaatakował goryla drużyny przeciwnej i zadał mu śmiertelnie dużą ilość ciosów. Po chwili lewym sierpowym powalił goryla Krokodyli na ziemię. '''Chef: '''10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Koniec czasu! '''Chris: '''I tym samym Bobry wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie!!! :D '''Bobry: '''TAK!!! Brawo Markus!!! :) '''Chris: '''Krokodyle -> Dogoniliście Bobry, ale i tak przegraliście! :P Widzimy się na ceremonii ;) '''Krokodyle: '''Eh... :( Ceremonia (Zima) Uczestnicy drużyny Krokodyli mieli na sobie kurtki zimowe... (tak było zimno) '''Isabella: '''Dzięki, że zamówiłeś nam te kurtki. '''Arkady: '''W TPwT nie było na to kosztów xD '''Chris: '''Zapomnijmy o tym xD Krokodyle! Oddaliście już głosy. Na tacy mam 8 pianek. Dziś lądują one do... ... ... ..Emily! ... ..Kingi! ... ..Manueli! ... ..Andreasa! ... ..Isabelli! ... ..Tiny! Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ..Nikity! (1) Zaskoczyło mnie to xD Zostali: Fatih (ten co modlitwę pomylił z tańcem xD) i Arkady (Który nie odnalazł się jakoś w towarzystwie goryli xD). A frajerem, który nas opuści jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Nikita: '''Podłączyłem już bombę! Teraz wystarczy, że tylko nacisnę ten guzik, a ten Świat zniknie!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! '''Chris: '''Czyżby? ;D Chefie!!! ... Po chwili w armacie pojawił się związany Nikita. '''Chris: '''Nie będę tęsknił :') Nacisnął guzik i wystrzelił Nikitę. '''Nikita: '''NIEEEEEEEE!!! '''Arkady: Fatih miał dziś szczęście... to nie fair ;-; Chris: '''I tym samym doszło do dyskwalifikacji... "uczestnika". Co się dalej wydarzy? Czy Chef zacznie być bardziej aktywny w odcinkach? xD Po chwili Chris dostał od Chefa butelką. '''Chris: '''Dowiedzie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew